


Come Back Different

by Giglet



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War changes people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Different

Pooch shed the last of his clothes in the candle-lit bedroom and waited for his wife to come back from the bathroom.

"I know the Army said you'd come back from war different," Jolene said in the doorway. She looked him up and down, cataloging the changes before striding forward to kiss him. "But I was thinking PTSD, not tentacles."


End file.
